stronger
by Greenly the huntress
Summary: "I'm a fighter now didn't you see how much time I put in the arena to make me stronger. Did you."this story was written for shadowofthemoonxx i was moved by her story and made this story. has mentions of past jasper and current liper. i have no clue what to put it under so feal free to review and plez no flames


**I wrought this story in support of one of my fav writers that is going through some very hard time so I wrought this story for her. I may not know her but I felt moved by her story. I dedicate this to shadowofthemoonxx stand up and fight girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

Piper was happy that Jason wasn't in her life any more she felt strong for some reason, she felt free at last.

_You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

So what if she dated Leo.

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

Do you really think that leaving will make me want you, Jason.

_Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

I'm with Leo now you have to get it through that thick head of yours.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_

I do stand taller and I fight a little harder, thanks for making me stronger Jason.

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Just because you left me for one of my sisters doesn't mean I'm over. I'm not lonely when I'm alone. It didn't kill me, now I'm stronger.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_

I can face my demons alone thank you very much because I'm stronger… and I don't have to face them alone there are people all around me that will help me.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

I'm not lonely when I'm alone because even if they not there doesn't mean I'm alone

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

You were so mad when you heard that I started dating Leo. Did you really think I would stay and beg for you to come back… wow you really did

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

You dating my sister doesn't hurt me.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

I'm a fighter now didn't you see how much time I put in the arena to make me stronger.

Did you.

_Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

I'm even stronger because your gone.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_

I'm stronger now you can't even hurt me any more.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

I'm free now, I have a LOVING boyfriend and more friends.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]__  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

I'M STRONGER AND A FIGHTER!

**I hope you like it and every person that has faced bullying and think it is wrong take a stand. Show it by putting ****#StandUpAndFight in your stories or reviews. We have the power to stop bullying and please show your support to ****shadowofthemoonxx she inspired me to write this. And I would appreciate if you sent in songs and coupes for my knew series by the way this is number 2 **


End file.
